


What If We Both Had Mono?🙊

by simonspeaks



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, I came up w this idea at 12:30 am, M/M, Phone Calls, Sickfic, Textfic, The Princess Bride References, and I'm sick rn lol, textfic for like the first few lines, this was based on a convo I had w a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonspeaks/pseuds/simonspeaks
Summary: Simon and Baz are both sick and complain and give each other tips and are cutespoiler: neither of them actually have mono





	What If We Both Had Mono?🙊

**Simon:** what if we kissed and we both had mono *speak no evil emoji*

Simon giggles as he reads the text, his stomach bubbling.

 **Baz:** Mono can be deadly, Snow

 **Baz:** Crowley, do you know anything

 **Baz:** Please don't get me sick

 **Simon:** wait, mono is DEADLY?!?!!

He leans forward, waiting for his boyfriend’s response.

 **Baz:** More than I already am

 **Baz:** In some cases yes

 **Baz:** I'm going to instate a rule saying no kissing until we're both better

Simon exhales, sighing and leans his head back against the off-white wall.

 **Simon:** but that could be forever :( :( :(

 **Simon:** I just wanna kiss my gorgeous boyfriend

Baz blushes, more pink covering his cheeks than before.

 **Baz:** We can just text until then. Or call.

*incoming call from Simon Snow*

In a raspy voice, Simon says hello.

"Hey, love. You feeling any better?" Absentmindedly, Baz looks down at the blankets of his bed, papers strewn all across the duvet, and the discarded computer next to him.

"A little bit." Simon groans. "I feel like I'm half dead."

"And kissing me when I'm sick would only make that worse."

Simon sighs. "I still miss you."

"I know. I miss you too."

"This stupid being sick thing really sucks." Simon blows his nose loudly. "Sorry."

"It's alright love, you can't stop it. Just make sure you're getting enough water in your system. Have you had any chicken noodle soup?" Baz asks, fiddling with the edge of the plain beige duvet.

"No, but I feel really hungry, so maybe I'll make some soon. How are you feeling?"

"Better. My nose doesn't hurt as much, and I can actually breathe now."

"Do you have to breathe?" Simon asks. "I mean, you're a vampire..."

Snow likes to ask Baz questions like this all the time, so he's grown quite accustomed to it. "I can hold my breath for longer than most people if that's what you're asking."

"That's cool." Simon snuffles, rubbing the back of his hand across his nose, snot coming away.

They sit in silence for a moment, both of their breaths a little bit ragged. Simon coughs and makes a heavy sigh.

“I’m so done with being sick. I’ve already rewatched all of Season 1 of Merlin and I’m not feeling any better.” Simon’s head falls against his pillow and he looks up at the ceiling. He traces shapes with his finger across the air, joining the bumps of paint together like constellations.

“Mhm,” Baz says slowly, starting to nod off. His phone is pressed against his cheek as he curls up underneath his duvet. His knee collides with his laptop, leaving a stinging sensation there. Baz moves it to the foot of the bed, along with his papers, before lying back down and letting the comfort of his bed and lover overcome him.

“You awake, darling?”

Baz’s eyes flutter open. “Yeah, love. I’m just really tired.”

“Do you want me to hang up?” Simon traces his fingers across his blankets.

“No, I’m fine. Do you wanna watch something while I listen?”

Simon smiles when Baz yawns, soft and sweet. Softly, he says, “Better yet, I’ve got something for you.”

If Baz were more awake he might hitch up an eyebrow at this, but instead he just turns his head slightly further up towards the ceiling, not opening his eyes. “Oh?” he barely manages to breath out.

“Yeah, one second.” Simon rifles through his bedside drawer until he finds what he was looking for. “Here we are.” He opens up the book, reaching the first chapter with ease. “The Princess Bride,” he reads.

He lulls Baz to sleep with the soft sounds of Princess Buttercup, Westley, their grand love story, as well as the drama. He coughs from time to time, causing Baz’s ears to twitch. By the time that Simon is sure that his lover is asleep, his voice is hoarse from overuse.

“I love you,” he whispers into his phone.

Soft breaths meet him from the other side of the telephone.


End file.
